Mother's Day Extravaganza!
by NB313
Summary: Rose and the gang are in Court together for the first time since the Monarch elections (15 years ago). The men and the kids take the opportunity to put on a show for the special women in their lives – their mums! Cross posted from VA10thanniversaryproject's Mother's Day Compilation.
1. Chapter 1

_**This was my submission for the Mother's Day one-shot compilation put out by VA10thanniversaryproject.**_

 _ **Please check out the whole collection!  
**_

 _ **You are cordially invited to a special Mother's Day High Tea**_

 _ **Where: Council Chambers**_

 _ **When: 14th May 12**_

The simple yet elegant invite was hand-delivered in the early hours of the morning to Rose, Lissa, Jill, Sydney, Mia, Olena, Daniella, Sonya and Janine.

Today was Mother's Day and for the first time in 15 years the nine women and their respective families were at Court.

This wasn't a random occurrence – it had taken countless hours of planning and coordinating amongst the men to pull it off. They'd also spent quiet a lot of time with their kids to put together an extraordinary show the mothers would enjoy during the special lunch.

On the dot at 12, the doors opened to the Council Chambers and the nine ladies were instantly bought to a standstill at the sight before them. The chambers had been transformed into a dinner theatre with a large table set-up in the centre facing the stage, where the Council and Queen would normally be seated during public sessions. The table was beautifully decorated and filled with all kinds of foods you would expect at High Tea – various sandwiches, quiches, cakes, cupcakes, slices, even a few fried finger foods. Different coloured teapots and juice jugs were scattered across the table and at each end a bottle of champagne was chilling in a bucket with flutes nearby. Fairy lights were the only lighting in the room so everything looked soft and romantic.

Lissa's Royal guards stationed themselves outside, as per Hans's orders – this was a private event plus there were plenty of Guardians and combat trained Moroi that would protect and defend the Queen.

Rose, Sydney, Janine and Olena were the first to notice the table set-up on the side. As the group of women moved closer to the table, they began to realise its purpose. It wasn't as large as the table they were to sit at, in fact it was a third of the size. Candles were scattered across it and on closer inspection they noted the number of candles had significance – 8 candles next to 8 photo frames. A card sat in the centre of the table, someone's beautiful calligraphy displaying the following words:

 _ **You may not be here in person but you are always in our hearts.**_

 _ **Hope you are enjoying Mother's Day in heaven.**_

 _ **We miss you.**_

As the women took in the photos there wasn't a dry eye in the group. Yeva, Rhea, Moira, Tasha and Tatiana's photos mingled amongst photos of Abe, Janine and Mia's mum. Some of the men were worried about including Tasha, Moira and Tatiana in the memorial, but Abe had convinced them to have a little faith and he had been right. None of the women were offended; if anything, seeing their pictures made them feel grateful for the life they currently had. Regardless of the way they died, the three women had acted motherly to those they loved and it was only right to acknowledge that love on this special day. The women took turns lighting the candles until all 8 were lit.

"Ok ladies, sad moment over. Time to get your kisters into the seats so we can start the show!"

Adrian's loud, booming voice startled a few, including Lissa who actually squealed in surprise. Chuckling at their response, Adrian waited patiently until everyone was seated. Smiling with glee, he gave them a dramatic bow before he continued.

"Thank you, my ladies. Now we – the dads and the kiddies – have a put together a special show for you in honour of Mother's Day! Before I continue and introduce our first performance, let me welcome my co-MC. She's my sister from another mister, please put your hands together for ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNA".

The women applauded excitedly, with Mia and Rose letting off a wolf whistle or two.

Anna walked onto the stage with the same flare and charm as her half-brother – blowing kisses and waving.

"Oh you're all too kind! Thank you…thank you…thank you…and here I thought I would actually have to do something to get this kind of reaction. It seems, big brother, I have natural talent where as you need to work for your applauses".

Adrian looked at Anna with mock anger before a devious expression graced his face.

"Let's make a bet, little sister. I bet you I will have our audience's love and devotion by the end of the night. So don't take it too hard when I beat you with what I was born with...".

Anna snorted in disgust.

"Fine, I accept your bet. The loser is the winner's slave for the day and has to do whatever they want… within reason of course".

She added the last part quickly, having seen her brother's eyes gleam with evil intent.

"And you can't use your powers! Lissa and Sonya will keep an eye on you to make sure you don't 'accidently' use Spirit to mesmerise our audience into loving you..."

This time Adrian's face displayed mock hurt.

"How rude! I'm offended you would think so little of me! I would never cheat! Especially when a bet is involved…"

At this blatantly false statement Sydney choked on the green tea she had been sipping whilst listening to the banter. She had it on good authority how manipulative and devious Adrian Ivashkov could be when it came to winning bets!

The siblings turned as one towards the audience and Adrian looked like he was going to jump off the stage to help his 'wife in distress'. In a comical manner, Anna pulled his arms back just as Adrian pretended to leap off the stage yelling "SYDNEY!"

"I think she is ok big brother…just couldn't swallow your bullshit!"

A few shocked gasps reverberated amongst the audience though Rose, Mia and Jill cracked up laughing – seeing a 12 year old curse on stage when her parents were nearby was too funny!

"Little sister! Language! There are little kiddies in the back, don't forget...have to keep things PG here…and what would mama and Papa Hans say? Now enough of this…we best start the show, before you sully this good stage with your loose tongue!"

Anna's only response was an eye roll that made Rose proud.

"Alright everyone, please give a warm welcome to our first act: The Tanner duo, Mikhail and Dominic!"

The audience cheered loudly with a few 'awws' thrown in, when Mikhail and his 5 year old son, Dominic, walked onto the stage. The little boy was a bit shy and kept hiding behind his dad's leg.

"Mummy loves you sweetie!" shouted an excited and slightly emotional Sonya, hoping her words would encourage her son.

It wasn't until Rose stood up and started chanting "Dom! Dom! Dom!" that the sweet, cheeky little man finally came forward and stood just that bit more confidently. Both father and son were wearing matching outfits – dress slacks with a white coloured shirt and a dark blue tie. Mikhail explained what they were about to do.

"Dom and I wrote a little poem together for Sonya. It's titled 'Mummy'. We hope you like it".

He picked up Dom in his arms and held the mic before him. Whispering in his ears he recited each line, letting Dominic parrot his words.

 _"Mummy you are so pretty…_

 _Mummy you cook me yummy things…_

 _Mummy you make me feel better when I feel bad…_

 _Mummy you chase the monsters away!_

 _You are the bestest mummy in the world – I love you!"_

Everyone in the audience 'awwed' and 'coooed' at Dom's cuteness and a few, including Sonya, were in tears. Mikhail moved the mic back to himself to finish off the remainder of the poem.

 _"You are a selfless mummy who puts her family first and herself last…_

 _You are a super mummy because you can do anything and be everywhere at once…_

 _You are a wonderful mummy who showers her children with unconditional love…_

 _You are a brave mummy and nothing scares you – whether it be vaccination shots or stinky poo!_

 _I can't think of anyone else being a mummy to my children – we love you so much!"_

Sonya could no long remain in her seat and practically leapt over the table to jump on to the stage to hug her two special men. It was a touching scene and a beautiful start to the show. Adrian walked out by himself, applauding – letting the audience know to keep their applause going and to subtly hint to the Tanners to get off the stage.

"That was a great way to start the show! Give the Tanner boys another round of applause!"

The women agreed and gave the duo a boisterous round of cheering and clapping.

"Ok…ok settle down…need to spread that energy out...eat some more of the sugary goodness to help keep you going…I'm looking at you Sage! You've already won the hearts of your men – no need to worry about your figures today!"

The response was not what Adrian had expected. "Boos" and a loud Rose shouting "Get off the stage…we want Anna!" caused Adrian to falter and almost doubt himself.

"Et tu little Dhampir? Fine...fine…I can take a hint…let me at least introduce the next act before you run me off the stage…I'm sure YOU will enjoy it the most…So without further ado…please welcome my gigantic Russian cousin Dimitri, my beautiful Goddaughter Christina and the ever dashing Ivan!"

The three Belikovs walked out onto the stage to a loud reception of applause and cheering – their mums, Olena and Rose, giving them standing ovations even before they'd begun.

Dimitri carried out two large training mats in his hands which he set-up in the centre of the stage, while Christina and Ivan stood to the side, waving excitedly at their grandmas, mama and aunts. A short nod from Dimitri signalled to a mysterious source to start the music and no one, least of all Rose, was surprised to hear 80s music blare through the speakers. Olena had sat down by now, but Rose was too excited and remained standing as she watched her little family get ready to perform some martial arts.

As _'Eye of the Tiger'_ began, Dimitri, Christina and Ivan started off with some basic taekwondo as warm up. The song changed to _'I need a hero'_ as the three transitioned to boyevoye sambo, focusing on the punches, kicks, elbow and knee strikes. Rose, Janine and Olena could not have been more proud at the display before them – for a 7 and 5 year old, both mini-Belikovs were naturals!

Ivan moved off the mat, as Christina and Dimitri got into a sparring stance, while _'Danger Zone'_ blasted through the speakers. Showcasing muay thai, the daughter/father duo put on an impressive show. They finished with some classic krav maga take-down moves (Ivan teaming up with Christina to attack their papa) while _'Highway to hell'_ was vibrating through the chambers. Rose was bouncing on her feet – she didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to jump on the stage and join in on the fun, while another part was overflowing with pride at her children's amazing prowess. She wanted to show everyone (not just those present) what her progeny could do. These were her babies and in her mind they represented the best parts of her. Once the song ended, all three turned to each other and bowed, before turning and bowing to the audience. Rose finally gave in to her urges and literally jumped over the table and onto the stage in a single leap before tackling her family in a big, bear hug.

The audience went nuts, giving the Belikovs a standing ovation.

Anna walked onto the stage, clapping as well.

"What an amazing display! Let's give the Belikovs another round of applause…. Ok, Rose that's enough…let them get off the stage…we have other performances to get through…and keep it PG will you!"

She chastised as she watched Rose practically devour Dimitri on stage with a passionate kiss that was definitely NOT PG while their kids giggled on the side lines. When she realised her words had fallen on deaf ears, Anna cleared her throat over the mic and tried again.

"Earth to Rose – seriously, don't make me get the hose! Down girl! Let Dimitri and the kids make their exit please".

It was Dimitri who had to finally pull away from the kiss, knowing his wonderful wife wouldn't stop on her own. Giving her another quick peck, he and the kids waved to the audience as they walked off. Anna could see Rose contemplating to follow them and blocked her path instantly.

"No missy – back in the chair with you….we still have others waiting to perform so I don't need you to disrupt the flow…now SHOO!"

A grumbling Rose reluctantly walked back to her seat, while the other women laughed at her antics.

"Finally! Ok…let's keep things rolling people….Our next performance is all about street cred and these dudes have the moves to seriously earn them some respect…So give a loud 'holla' to the Castile boys – Eddie and Maaaaaaaaaaaaason!"

The stage went dark and a loud bass sound resembling a heartbeat started pumping through the speakers. A spotlight appeared in one corner of the stage, where Eddie stood in clothes that would have been appropriate for a hip hop video. He started off with some dorky, robot moves, which made Jill and Rose laugh so hard they snorted. Jill had to reign it in – she was 6 months pregnant with their second child and there was a high likelihood for her to pee her pants if she laughed too much!

Another light appeared on the other side of the stage, and an adorable little 6 year old rolled in before standing up with attitude. The beat changed and suddenly it became an intense dance battle. Eddie would go through a complicated sequence of moves before throwing the 'challenge' to Mason, who would respond in kind. The audience were in awe and it had rendered them speechless. It really did feel like they were watching a professional dance off. As the music got faster the moves got harder until finally the duo came together to sync up their actions and performed a 'perfect duet of moves' that could only have been achieved from countless hours of practice!

They finished with a big flourish and the panting pair took a deep bow while grinning wide at their special lady. Knowing she wouldn't be able to make it to them in her current situation, Eddie and Mason went over to Jill to give her a kiss and hug. Jill was overwhelmed with too many emotions – she was laughing, crying and smiling all at the same time. No one could blame her bipolar mood – it was obviously the pregnancy hormones. So when Adrian came back on the stage, he allowed Jill to have her moment, as she showered her family with love and praise.

Thankfully Eddie was mindful of the time, and with a reassuring whisper to Jill, he and Mason headed backstage.

"Who knew Eddie was a chip hop dancer? Wonder if he can rap too? Guess he missed out on a promising hip hop career….Hey, at least make sure you give Jill some private dancing lessons!"

Jill didn't need to read between the lines – she heard Adrian's thoughts loud and clear as he projected them directly to her. Blushing furiously the only response she could give was to shout Adrian's name in reprimand. But Adrian wasn't fazed and grinned at her wickedly. Luckily he was aware of the time and went on to the next performance.

"Next up we have our sweet Helena who has put together an original song that she will now sing in her angelic voice…so enjoy!"

Mia's 7 year old cutie walked on to the stage. Mia's heart clenched painfully – Helena was a spitting image of Ryan and even though they had separated amicably, there were times like this she wished he was here so they could both cheer and support their daughter. Nor did it help that she was missing her mother terribly!

With a shy, tentative smile Helena gently cleared her throat, before beginning a song that was classical in style. Her clear voice carried across the chamber, swelling at the right moments while weaving a dreamy harmony filled with love.

She really did have a heavenly voice and Mia felt more tears run down her cheeks. She knew this innate talent for singing didn't come from her or Ryan – her beautiful daughter sounded just like her grandmother. Mia's mum, Helen, had a sweet, enchanting voice and if she had seriously pursued it, Mia was convinced her mother could have become a great singer. She remembered countless childhood moments when her mum's gentle, soothing voice would take away her cares. Now hearing her voice, or something similar at least, coming from her own daughter was too much.

Rose saw the signs of Mia getting ready to bolt from the table, having clearly been overwhelmed by emotion. Knowing Mia would regret her actions later, Rose pulled her chair closer to Mia's and placed her arm lovingly around her shoulders, keeping her friend firmly in her seat whilst giving her comfort and support. She leant in and whispered.

"I know this is too much for you to handle on your own and that you want to dash out of here, but that would only cause you and Helena more pain. See beyond the hurt you are feeling and enjoy the beautiful performance your little munchkin is giving you".

Mia was grateful for Rose's support and she couldn't help but think back to those few months when she had made Rose and Lissa's life hell for coming back to the academy. Her mother passing away and Spokane were a strange blessing because it bought her to some loyal, genuine, loving people. A round of applause reverberated through the chamber as Helena took a dainty bow before walking off to give her emotional mother a loving kiss and cuddle.

Anna walked onto the stage, wiping away her own tears.

"Damn, Lena…that touched my soul! You are one talented chica! I hope you keep working on that amazing voice of yours and when you become a famous singer, don't forget about us simple folks!"

The audience laughed, eating up her jokes and facial expressions. Daniella still couldn't believe she had given birth to this mini-terror 12 years ago. Anna had been a pleasant accident after a weekend of overindulgence and being at the right place at the right time. Who would have thought Daniella, a Tarus by birth and Ivashkov by marriage, would now be married to a Dhampir! Smiling proudly at how both her children had turned out, Daniella knew deep down her offspring had inherited their charisma from their mother (it sure as hell wasn't from their fathers!). Daniella knew the charisma that was dormant in her was very much expressed and vibrant in theirs and she wouldn't have it any other way. Her daughter pulled her attention back with an excited squeal.

"Now, prepare to be dazzled and wowed as my nephew and niece come on stage and wow the pants off you! Round of applause for Declan and Tanya! Remember folks…don't try this at home – unless Syd is nearby!"

Sydney smiled indulgently at the retort, but her eyes shined with excitement, wondering what her children were about to do on stage.

Declan and Tanya made their way to the centre of the stage, wearing workout clothes similar in style to the Belikovs. Naturally being Dhampir, both were just as well versed in combat as their 2nd cousins, but Sydney knew it wasn't physical combat they were about to demonstrate. Sitting on the edge of her seat, half in excitement, half in motherly concern, she watched as her son and daughter bowed to the audience then towards each other before stepping into 'magical' sparring mode.

Declan, having been the offspring of two Dhampirs infused with Spirit, had discovered he had magic capabilities (like a Moroi). Even though he was only 14, he had already specialised in an element – Earth. Meanwhile, Tanya, being a pure Dhampir, learned her magic skills under the tutorage of her mother. She had been a mini-version of her mother from a young age, eager for knowledge. When she had turned 5, she had insisted to her mother to take her on as an apprentice, so it was no surprise she could hold her own against her older brother, even if she was only 8.

Instrumental music that one could imagine being played in the background as an epic battle unfolded, filtered through the chamber, as Declan took the first shot. The women hadn't noticed the table behind Declan, which was filled with Earth-related material – rocks, dirt, potted plants. That was the unfortunate thing about elemental magic – you had to have the element close to you to wield it. This wasn't a problem for Tanya, who had spells, charms and talismans that carried/worked her magic for her. She was also not stuck with the one element and she used this to her advantage.

As Declan bought forth a tornado of dirt, Tanya counteracted with air, dispersing the dirt within seconds so that it fell on the floor like wayward dust. Next Declan levitated a few of the rocks, juggling them mid-air as he decided the best way to attack his sister. Tanya was ready and as the rocks launched at her, one hard projectile at a time, she deflected them with bubbles. It was strange to see something so hard bouncing off bubbles that looked like they were filled with water.

Declan didn't falter with his final assault and immediately launched the vines from one of the potted plants towards his sister, hoping to ensnare her and thereby removing her ability to caste since she had not reached the stage where she could incant without the use of her hands.

Tanya, who was just as savvy as her mother, knew her brother's final play even before he executed it. Waving her hands around while reciting an old Latin spell, she created a wall of flames that acted like a shield and burned the vines even before they could reach her. So far in the fight, Declan had been offensive and Tanya defensive, but Tanya had enough and wanted to end the battle. With a few more hand movements and muttered words, she pulled out a rope from her belt and let the fire shield infuse into it, turning it into burning lasso. With a quick flick, the short rope elongated to be long enough to wrap around her brother and successfully keep him contained. Declan struggled in the fiery confines without getting burnt, as Tanya had infused the magic in a manner that it only heated his body rather than char his flesh, but no amount of struggling freed him from his prison. Realising she had him beat, he hung his head in defeat, letting her know she won their little battle.

Everyone had been watching with bated breath and when Tanya finally released Declan and the two bowed to each other and then the audience, the women let out a resounding roar of applause and cheer. Daniella and Sydney were on their feet, clapping and shouting like mad women, immensely proud of the two little Ivashkovs on stage. Taking another bow, the two made their way off stage, but not before waving to their father who was returning to announce the next performance. The pride and love shining on Adrian's face could have lit up the Royal Ballroom, as both Lissa and Sonya didn't even need to go into aura vision to see how much his aura was exploding with happiness.

"Another round of applause for my kids everyone! Damn Sage – we make good babies. Wanna make another one?"

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Sydney to blush in embarrassment, Daniella to shake her head in exasperation and the rest of the ladies to cackle with laughter at their expense.

"Hmm….maybe later, ay hun? (He winked to further emphasise his point, causing Sydney to cover her face in shame) …Now we have to get back to the show. Our next performer is a gentle soul, like her mother, but a brilliant dancer – so nothing like her father! Please put your hands together for Miss Catalina Tanner!"

Sonya cheered eagerly, wondering what her eldest child was showcasing for her today.

Catalina may have been a Dhampir but her body was lithe like a Moroi, which made her the perfect candidate to be a dancer. She had seen her first ballet at age 5, when she and her mother had visited her Aunt Emily in Detroit. Emily's dance company had put on Swan Lake and Catalina had fallen in love. And ever since then, she would spend every summer with her Aunty Emily, learning everything there was to learn about ballet. Now at age 11 she was a pro and had won quite a few awards in the human world.

Coming onto the stage, she looked like a beautiful princess ballerina, and all the women awed and fawned over her. It didn't take long for Sonya to recognise the piece to which her daughter was dancing to – it was her favourite piece from Swan Lake – Odette's solo. Sonya watched with rapture as her beautiful daughter leaped, twirled and danced around the stage. It was hard to believe this was a pre-teen – to anyone watching, including the women taking in the show, she looked like a petite, professional ballerina from Russia.

When the final note faded away and the stage fell into darkness, signalling the end of the performance, there was a brief moment of stunned silence. It didn't last long, as Rose, Sonya and even a heavily pregnant Jill jumped up whistling and cheering like mad. The other women got caught up in the excitement and they too stood up and gave Catalina a much deserved ovation. Anna took the opportunity to walk back onto the stage.

"Great one Cati! Wish I had your talents….but alas my lot in life is to be the centre of attention through snarky humour – just like my big brother!"

"HEY!"

Came a shout from somewhere behind the stage – Adrian clearly not amused at his little sisters proclamation, even if it was the truth.

"Calm down Addie…I only say that with love and no ill will…And anyway, I can't hold it against you, when clearly I too love the limelight…" She flicked her hair like she was a model at a photoshoot, causing the ladies in the audience to burst into giggles and laughter.

"Rightee ho…ah you are going to love the next performance. The father/daughter duo will blow you away with their amazing skills. Due to the nature of the performance, the littlies, Eric and Lucas, will come and keep their mummy company instead of being on stage".

Anna hadn't even finished her sentence when the Ozera-Dragomir twins bounded down the stage and fell into their mum and Aunt Rosie's laps. The 4 year olds were the only ones allowed to call her Aunt Rosie – if anyone else, including their father, dared to call her Rosie they'd be facing her fists of fury.

Not only where the lights on stage shut off, but even the fairy lights were turned off for this performance. The only light for the moment coming from the 8 candles on the memorial table. Music filled the chamber and the younger generation of ladies in the audience recognised it as _'Bring me to life'_ by Evanescence. A shirtless, buff Christian came onto the stage, causing Lissa to drool and Rose to whisper "Damn…" Even though she had no romantic inkling towards Christian (in fact she saw him as an annoying brother), Rose couldn't help but appreciate the fine specimen before her. It had been a while since she had seen a shirtless Christian and Rose knew his new physic had come about from countless hours either training with Dimitri or teaching combat to Moroi.

Rose couldn't help but lean into her best friend, briefly forgetting she was speaking to her Queen, as she muttered.

"You just want to ravish that piece of fine ass don't you?"

Normally, Lissa would have scolded Rose on such a crude statement, but she was entranced by the view before her and could only nod her assent. Plus, she couldn't fault her best friend when she was absolutely right in her assessment – right now Lissa DID want to drag Christian away and screw his brains out! Obviously this wasn't the first time she had seen him naked, but seeing him up there on stage, illuminated by the fire that now appeared in his hands as he lit the double staffs, it was almost like seeing him for the first time.

Christian started twirling, throwing and doing crazy tricks with the double staff – it was part dance, part marital arts and it was sexy as hell. It worked perfectly with the music and just as the chorus started, his 7 year old daughter, Rosalia, joined him on the stage carrying two fiery pois. Even though she was still too young to 'officially' specialise, it had become obvious to both Christian and Lissa that their eldest was a daddy's girl and had a strong affinity to fire.

Every single woman in the audience watched with awe, trying to grasp that they were watching a 7 year old girl twirling and dancing with two fiery balls on a chain. They knew she wasn't in any danger, what with her father being nearby and her mother's ability to heal, but it still made them hold their breaths every time she did something dangerous. Her younger brothers bounced with joy on their mother and aunt's lap – super chuffed to see their older sister dance so 'prettily'.

Once the song ended, Christian magically removed the fire from his staffs and the pois Rosalia was carrying. The duo stood together, hand in hand, and bowed to the audience. Lissa almost forgot she had Lucas in her lap as she jumped up to clap and cheer. If it hadn't been for Rose's quick hands, poor little Lucas would have fallen and landed on his cute little tush. Realising immediately what could have happened, Lissa swiftly grabbed Lucas in a comforting hug as she and Rose walked towards the stage, Rose still holding Eric.

Rose didn't need the bond to know Lissa wanted to go to her family and wrap everyone in a big hug. Placing Eric gently next to them Rose backed away, allowing the Ozera-Dragomir clan to have some time to cuddle and exchange words & kisses.

Noticing Adrian and Anna returning to the stage, Rose took her cue to sit back down. Adrian and Anna waited patiently for Christian to lead his family off stage – after all you couldn't exactly order the Queen around!

"Well folks… we have one final performance… saved the best for last we did. We hope you enjoyed our little show today. As you can imagine the kids and daddies put in a lot of sweat, blood, tears and time into making today possible, so we really hope you all had a fantastic time. Now let's announce our final performers…"

Adrian was interrupted by a pretending-to-be-fuming Anna.

"Hang on big brother…we still have the matter of our bet to sort…or are you worried I have you beat?!"

She challenged, one hand on the hip to look imposing. Adrian, not one to back away, puffed out his chest in a silly display of manhood.

"Bring it little sister!"

Huffing in annoyance, Anna faced the audience, smiling sweetly, whilst making eye contact with everyone. She may not have Spirit powers, but she could be just as alluring as her big brother.

"So our wonderful audience, which one of us entertained you the most today – Adrian or moi? Let us know by the loudness and craziness of your applause and cheers".

As she pointed to Adrian, who took it as a cue to strut around the stage like a GQ model, the audience clapped and cheered, the prominent being his own mum Daniella. But when Anna pointed towards herself, the group of women went ballistic, with Sydney and Rose jumping up and down, cheering and wolf whistling. Anna's expression was priceless. She jumped about with glee while Adrian stood there, mouth open in shock and anguish.

"Brutus! Judas! TRAITORS! Even you Jailbait…goodbye cruel women! You have made your choice….Adrian Ivashkov doesn't need to be told twice if he isn't wanted…"

And with sad, puppy eyes Adrian started to walk away but Anna wasn't having it.

"Hang on! You can do your moping later…we still haven't finished our show dufus! Where is your professionalism….honestly! We will hash out the terms of your service later...but now let's introduce our final performers…a powerful duo – you don't want to get on the wrong side of this father/son team – everybody put your hands together for Abe and Darin Mazur!"

When the cheering died down, two spotlights came back on the stage directly above Abe and Darin. They were sitting, slightly facing each other with instruments in their hands. Rose and Janine instantly recognised them, having seen them practice countless hours at home.

Not many knew about Abe's hidden passion and talent – playing the traditional Turkish instrument known as a Kanun. He had picked up the hobby when he was a young boy, spending summers in Turkey with his grandmother. He had a lot rage even back then, and his grandmother had shown him how the wonderful instrument could counter that rage and help him focus his energy. The instrument had helped him through some tough times in his life but because it was counter intuitive to his badass-mobster persona, only the closest knew of his talents.

Of course now there would be people outside his immediate family and personal guards that would know about his musical abilities, but since he had been gradually pulling away from his old life, he no longer cared about what people thought of him. Plus everyone in attendance were either extended family or close friends and if you couldn't be yourself amongst your loved ones then who could you?

Darin had inherited his father's temper while his sister had their mums. Janine's temper was legendary, but few had ever seen Abe loose his cool. When he became angry it was nuclear and this unfortunate trait he had passed down to his son. Recognising a similar need for 'instrumental therapy', Darin was taught the Darbuka instead, Abe figuring they could 'jam' together.

Lissa wondered if Rose felt a slight twinge of jealousy as she watched Abe and Darin. When her parents revealed the surprise pregnancy a year after their wedding, Rose was beyond angry. She wanted to be happy for them, but the fact that they were now together and were about to raise a child like a proper family – something she missed out on – was too much for Rose to handle and it had caused a major falling out. Janine, driven by hormones, was both distraught and angry, but it was Abe's cool headedness that kept the family from fracturing completely. Understanding the animosity behind Rose's rejection, he gave her space. She was still envious of her unknown sibling when Rose rushed to her mother's side as Janine went into labour, but when Rose held Darin in her arms, his innocence removed all of her negative feelings and from that day forward she cherished her baby brother.

Hauntingly beautiful, exotic music filled the air. Rose and Janine had seen the duo practice numerous times, but seeing them on stage in their element was magical. For everyone else it was a shocking revelation – no one would have believed the fierce and powerful Moroi was capable of making such delicate, complex music. They all watched in stunned silence as his 10 year old son joined and the music started to move from something slow and sensual to upbeat and fast. Suddenly, the father and son were competing, seeing who could play their instrument the fastest and with the most gusto. It was truly an amazing performance! When the final notes crashed through the chamber and signalled the end, the two Mazur men were breathless and sweating – they had poured their very souls into that performance.

Every single woman had their mouth open, speechless and unsure how to react. It was Lissa who was able to pull herself together first as she jumped out of her seat – squealing, cheering and applauding like crazy. Rose and Janine soon followed as did everyone else – no doubt about it, that piece deserved a standing ovation from everyone!

Abe and Darin carefully placed their instruments down and took a bow. As they moved forward, everyone else from the previous acts came back onto the stage and they all took another bow as a group.

The audience naturally went ballistic and Hans and Pavel, who had been watching in the shadows, became half worried the Royal guard standing outside would burst through the doors to investigate the loud shouts and cheers coming from the chambers.

All of the families came together after that, mixing and mingling as they complimented the performers and discussed the show. The kids were finally able to dig into the food that had been teasing them all this time – after all they had worked up an appetite!

Lissa nudged Rose and both women silently walked back onto the stage.

Everyone went quiet as the Queen that stood before them and was silently demanding their attention.

"We would like to thank you – our wonderful children and loving partners for putting together such an amazing show. This was the best Mother's Day ever!"

Rose took the mic and looked shyly at her own family, suddenly unsure if she should go ahead with her announcement.

"I was waiting for the perfect moment to make this little announcement, but I can't think of a better setting than now…"

She pulled out a little black and white photo from her pocket. Even though she was too far for people to see, the gang had seen enough sonograms amongst the group to recognise the photo for what it was. Loud cheers and squeals followed, with Dimitri rushing onto the stage and picking up his Roza in an encompassing hug. She whispered the final bit of her news to Dimitri – wanting to share the most important part with her husband first. Dimitri stood there in shock as his mind tried to register what Roza was telling him. He took the photo and squinted while Rose pointed at one part and then another. Janine had seen the gesture and couldn't help but scream at the top of her lungs.

"You are pregnant with TWINS?!"


	2. AN - Announcement for Father's Day piece

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tomorrow is Father's Day and I will be contributing a story to the compilation of one-shots by other well-known VA fandom writers.

I'm humbled and honoured to have been asked to contribute.

So please check out the **'VA Father's Day One-Shot Compilation'** by VA10thanniversaryproject.

My story is called **A father's reflection**

Here is a little excerpt to give you a tiny taste…

Money and Power.

With these I've been able to grow my empire and become an influential person. But no amount of money or power can help me now, as I sit here and watch my little girl undertake her greatest fight that will determine whether she lives or dies!


	3. AN - Announcement for AU Special piece

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tomorrow the **'VA AU Special Compilation'** will be posted and I will be contributing a story to the collection as well as some well-known VA fandom writers.

I'm humbled and honoured to have been asked to contribute.

So please check out the **'VA AU Special Compilation'** by VA10thanniversaryproject.

My story is called **How I met your mother...**

Here is a little excerpt to give you a tiny taste…

 _As the small crowd dispersed from the dance floor, his eyes zoned in on the most beautiful creature he had ever scene. She was wearing a long, dark blue gown that clasped on one shoulder and left the other exposed in a delectable manner. Her long brown hair was styled to drape across that exposed shoulder and she wore minimal jewellery. He couldn't see much of her face since the mask she wore covered most of her features, except her lips, which were two dark red beacons that beckoned him._


End file.
